Quotes of Warcraft III/Neutral
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Neutral Neutral Bandit What *"Stand and deliver." (A reference to the folk song, Whiskey in the Jar) *"Should I… mess someone up?" *"What'cha got?" Yes *"Smokey" *"I'll check it out" *"Sure" Attack *"Jump 'em!" *"Say your prayers!" *"Get 'em!" Warcry *"Ambush!" Pissed *"What we have here is a failure to communicate." (Cool Hand Luke) *"I usually work alone." *"Rover, wanderer, nomad, vagabond… call me what you will." ("Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica) *"I don't want 'FOP'—I'm a Dapper Dan man, dammit!" (Oh Brother, Where Art Thou) *"And this one time, at bandit camp…" (American Pie) Draenei Ready *"I pledge my loyalty." What *"How may I aid you?" *"My ancestors call." *"We will share our ways." *"My strength is yours." *"How can this old one help?" Yes *"I'll do my best." *"I'm needed once again." *"I will try." *"If it must be done." *"I will do what I can." Attack *"For Draenor!" *"Blood for blood!" *"For victory!" Warcry *"Strength and honor!" Pissed *"Our blood shall mingle on the battlefield." *"I remember when the ale was strong and the wenches were fresh." *"I'm too old for this… urgh…" (a reference to the Indiana Jones and/or Lethal Weapon films) *"I can fight just like a… (snores)" *"It's cold, and there are wolves after me." (Grandpa Simpson, from The Simpsons) *"Better hurry before I die." *"Who's that guy with the sickle? Why is he beckoning? Why is my grandfather with him?!" (reference to Seinfeld) Forest Troll Ready *"Let the killing begin!" What *"Washu wha?" *"'Chu wan axe?" *"Who chu wanna kill?" *"E chuta!" Yes *"I'd love to." *"Tayhuwaniwanga!" *"I do it!" *(Grunt) Attack *"Die!" *(Growl) *"Bam!" *(Another Growl) Warcry *"I kill you!" Pissed *"Say hello to my little friend." (Scarface) *"Tuvaktulas!" (Huttese reference) *"Jabanababatatu!" (Huttese reference) *"Oh hoba!" (Huttese reference) *"Hassan chop!" (A reference to a Looney Toons cartoon) *"Oh, just like that, you filthy swine!" Ice Troll Ready *"I kill for you!" What *"Washu wha?" *"Stay cool." *"Mhm, mhm." *"Bring it on." *"Eh?" Yes *"I see." *"I go." *"Cool." *"Taz'dingo." *"Jabutee." Attack *"Die!" *"Al'ai sum! Warcry *"TROLL smash!" Pissed *"I am... too cool." *"I shoulda brought a sweater." *"Chill out." *"Oh, we gonna get along jus' fine." Ogre Ready *"It's clobberin' time!" (The Thing) What *'Head 2': "What you lookin' at?" *'Head 1': "Get on with it!" *'Head 2': "Huh?" *'Head 1': "Rrrhmm?" Yes *'Head 2': (Grunt) *'Head 1': "I go." *'Head 2': "Okay." *'Head 1': (Grunt) Attack *'Head 2': "Me smash you!" *'Head 1': (Growl) *'Head 1': (Another Growl) Warcry *'Head 2': "Kill!" Pissed *'Head 1': "So angry!" Head 2: "So hungry!" *'Head 2': "That way!" Head 1: "No, that way!" *'Head 1': "I'm with stupid." Head 2: "Me too!" *'Head 2':*burp* "He did it!" Head 1: "No, he did it!" *''*fart*''(Laughter) Goblin Sapper Ready *"Hello!" What *'Goblin 1': "Yes?" Goblin 2: "What?" Goblin 3: "Hello!" *"Hi!" *"Wrecking crew here!" *"Primed and ready!" *"What's happening?" (pronounced to sound like "sappening") Yes *"(suicide run) For all my homies!" *"Sounds good!" *"That'll be a blast!" *"Off we go!" *(Laughter) Attack *"Good night!" *"We like it! We like it!" (Kix ad campaign) *"Do not run! We are your friends!" (Mars Attacks) *"We come in peace" *"Light the fuse!" Pissed *"Are you our daddy?" (referring to a line said by Dashiki's children in the parody "Don't be a menace while drinking juice in the hood - South Central LA") *''*fart*'' Goblin 1: "Wasn't me!" Goblin 2: "Wasn't me!" Goblin 3: "Sorry." *'Goblin 1': "Where's the minimap?" Goblin 2: "I threw it in a lake!" Goblin 3: "Are you crazy!?" (The Blair Witch Project) *"Got a match?" "Your face, my ass." (Duke Nukem reference) *"Candygram." (Chevy Chase's Landshark or Blazing Saddles) *"Package for Mrs. Whizzem… Frizzem…" (Another Landshark reference) *"Package for Mrs. Cock 'n Toast Strudel!" (See above) Goblin Zeppelin Ready *"I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha HA HA HA HA!" (The Lion King) What *"Whatwhatwhat?!" (Beavis' character "Cornholio", or Ms. Broslovski of South Park) *"Are you threatening me?" ("Cornholio") *"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!" Attack Yes *"Got it!" *"Full speed ahead!" * *"Rrrreww." Pissed *"AAAAHHH! You scared me!" *"They all look like ants from here!" *"Hmm, shiny buttons!" *"Where's the equator?" *"You worry about the towers, I'll worry about the minimap!" (play on a line from Star Wars) *"I'm going… to die." (Converse ad campaign featuring Danny Antonucci's "Lupo the Butcher") Naga Myrmidon Ready *"From the murky depths I come." What *"Yes, surfaced dweller?" *"Is it safe?" *"Where shall I strike?" *"Direct my wrath!" *"Why should I?" Yes *"As you wish." *"By Azshara." *"Our alliance binds me." *"I will honor our pact." Attack *"I will strike!" *"Death to the surfaced dwellers!" *"With venom.." Warcry *"For Nazjatar!" Pissed *"After ten thousand years, our revenge.. is at hand." *"I think I just slithered in something." *"I can't smell… I bit my tongue." *"COOOOBRAAAAAAAA!" (reference to Cobra Organization from GI Joe) *"Ack… going… into… tor… por… (snores)" *"Ooohhh, it's kind of cold… in… (snores)" *"My next plan for world domination is… (snores) *snkthkch* … my hair!!!" (reference to Oh Brother, Where Art Thou) Naga Siren Ready *"My song echoes from the deeps." What *"My song is yours." *"Don't be afraid." *"I am waiting with bated breath." (Like baited.) *"Hey, sailor." (reference to The Odyssey and other depictions of sirens, also may be a reference to the old Zork computer games) Yes *"By land or sea." *"On my way." *"Ash'valana thure." *"I am hooked." *"Done." Attack *"The tide turns." *"This is for you, chum." (Chum is dead fish carcasses, usually used for bait) *"Die, land-walker." Warcry *"By Azshara!" Pissed *"I'll sing a requiem for the land-walkers." *"Don't be so shallow." *"Did you do that on purpose or was it a fluke?" *"Do you find me a-lure-ing?" *"My cousin was killed in a swim-by." *"Would you like to feel the ocean spray in your face? (spitting noise)" Naga Royal Guard Ready *"I come to you now, at the turn of the tide." (Reference to Gandalf from Lord of the Rings when he returns as Gandalf the White) What *"Why have I surfaced?" *"Convince me." *"Aid us in our plight." *"Enable my revenge." *"Spare the pleasantries." Yes *"I'll make it so." *"This ought to tide you over." *"Our alliance binds me." *"By ebb and flow." Attack *"Drown them all!" *"Land-born scum!" *"Fangs there!" Warcry *"For Nazjatar." Pissed *"Our tide.. is rising." *"In the depths, no one can hear you scream. Well they can, but it's really muffled." (reference to Alien) *"I think I have swimmers ear!" *"This world will be mine, and I'll start with the swimming pools." *"No sink shall be safe from… world domination!" (reference to an urban legend about baby alligators being bought as pets, getting flushed down the toilet when they grew too large and surviving and growing in the sewers) *"Iced tea is part of our two-pronged offensive." *"The day of our invasion shall be known as B-Day" (pronunciation similar to bidet) Pit Lord Warning: Text below is by no means accurate, and is merely spelt phonetically, from what it sounds like to most; the Pit Lord's accent and syntax make it sound somewhat different to individual listeners. What *"Anuakah-Daru" *"Bos-sh-hul" *"Ka-tu" Yes *"Daru" *"Mekin Krenah" *"Denu!" Attack *"Mekin Te-a-u" *"Ona dena la-le-na" *"Sin-kah" Satyr Ready *"The shadows call." What *"You caught me!" *"You again?" *"Now what?" Yes *"Cunning plan." *"Delicious." *"Is that all?* *"Raagh." Attack *"Die!" *"Rrraaghh!" Warcry *"For the master." Pissed *"I await the Legion's coming." *"The Night Elves shall suffer!" *"For Zamfir!" (Reference to the pan flute virtuoso. Satyrs are typically depicted with pan flutes.) *"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" *"O-o-o-o-ouch." Neutral